The Truth come out
by nichole booth
Summary: What seems like dejuv when Yukina is kiddnapped for her tears, quickly takes an odd turn when the true motive is reveled.


The Truth Comes Out

The cool breeze that blew into Kazuma Kuwabara's face, made him smile as he inhaled deeply through his nose. It reminded him of his girlfriend, Yukina. The last time they were together, her soft icy touch on his throbbing cheek after Yusuke Urameshi Punched him for...for... hmm he could really remember why. Kuwabara clenched his fist and growled.

"Stupid Urameshi always knoc-"

"Hiya Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled as he knocked Kazuma down into the cement. Laughing he said "You really should know better that to leave your back open like that!" Kuwabara jumped back up to his feet, with a clenched fist.

"Why did you do that? Come on you punk I will take you on right now! I wasn't bothering you! But now I am going to pound you into the ground!" He shouted.

"Ha! I would like to see you try!" Yusuke leaned back on his heels and stretched his arms behind him.

"Come to think of it, I would really feel right about beating you up after what just happened..."

Kuwabara blinked rapidly, as a confused look came over his face.

"Umm...what just happened?" he asked

Yusuke narrowed his eyes.

"You mean you don't know?" He shook his head. "I don't really want to be the one to tell you this...where is Hiei? He would enjoy telling you!" Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke's green school uniform, and shook him.

"What?" He demanded.

"Alright! Alright I will tell you!" Yusuke pushed Kuwabara's hands away.

"Last night Yukina ran off with Toyua. Remember the ice master Karama fought?" Kuwabara fell over, hoping that what he thought Yusuke thought, he didn't mean.

"What do you mean ran off?" Kuwabara whispered painfully.

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Do you really need me to spell it out for you? Fine I will! They eloped, got married, tied the knot, Yukina in a white dress, till death do they part! I don't know how to make it any clearer!" Yusuke was trying hard not to laugh as pain and anger warred over Kuwabara's face.

"Oh my sweet! How could you betray me? Oh the pain!" Kuwabara then jumped up. "I will melt that pretty boy! And then our love will be free once more! Which way did they go Urameshi?" Kazuma looked over to see Botan, Keiko, Yukina, and Kurama standing behind him. The girls all had quizzical looks on their faces, while Karama was chuckling softly.

"You are very cruel Yusuke." the fox demon said. Now Kuwabara's face was as confused as the girls. He zeroed in on Yukina, who blinked.

"Um... I think we missed something..." Keiko said. By now Yusuke was doubled over holding his sides. Kuwabara jumped in front of Yukina, grabbing her small gentle hands in his.

"Yukina, my love!" I may not be made of ice, but my warmth is only a testament to how hot my love for you burns!"

"Oh!" said Yukina as Botan grabbed Kuwabara's collar, and dragged him away from the ice apparition.

Suddenly Hiei dropped from above, his sword inches from where Kuwabara had been.

"You fool!" He said menecingly."If you do not stop bothering Yukina, I will make you."

"Um he wasn't really bothering me, Hiei. Kazuma just surprised me that's all." she said with a sweet smile. Kuwabara wiggled out of Boton's grasp, and ran over to put his arm around Yukina's shoulder.

"See! I'm not bothering her!" he said with a huge grin on his face. Then he frowned. "Hey, why are you always so obsessed with her anyway?" he asked. Hiei shot a murderous look at Kuwabara. While with a tiny grin Kurama said -

"Yes tell us Hiei, what is this connection you seem to have with the ice maiden? You would think that-"

"One more word fox and I will cut out your tounge." Hiei said as he got into a crouch preparing to spring.

"Ok that's enough dramatics for one day." Yusuke said walking in-between them. He rounded on Keiko.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" he asked her.

Surprised Keiko jumped and said,

"Oh Boton and I were just out taking a walk, and we ran into Yukina. We convinced her to come with us, because its suposta snow today and we thought that the cold would cheer her up." Six pairs of eyes turned to the small girl, who blushed deeply. Kurama took a small step toward her as he said softly,

"Cheer up? Is something distressing you, Yukina?"

Yukina smiled and held her hands up.

"Oh no!" she said "I'm fine, really! Keiko and Boton ran into me while I was thinking about my brother, and I guess I was frowning and they got worried." Kurama smiled and nodded. Hiei let out a quiet breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Kuwabara squeezed Yukina's shoulder.

"Of course they were worried! A frown doesn't suit your beautiful face." he said lovingly gazing down at her. That caused Hiei to growl and Kurama to chuckle.

"Hiei and I were just heading outside of town to spar."

"I was heading to the store to buy a new toy for Eikichi." Everyone looked Yusuke, who scowled.

"Since when do I have to report where I go? Fine! If you must know I was headed to the store to pick something out for Keiko...say Boton, your about the same size as her right?" he asked grinning as he pointed at the girls, both of whom were scowling dangerously at him.

"Maybe you could share and we -"

"Yusuke you disgusting pervert!" Keiko yelled as she and Boton punched both sides of his head, slamming him into the cement below.

"Phft serves you right." said Kuwabara.

Just then a cold gust of wind blew, Keiko and Boton shivered, but Yukina raised her face to it and smiled.

"I do believe I will continue my walk." she said stepping away from Kuwabara. Keiko stopped glaring at Yususke, Long enough to smile and walk over to Yukina.

"I will join you!" She grabbed the apparition's hand and the disappeared around the corner without a backward glance.

"Geeze, what's her problem?" Yususke said rubbing his head. Boton rolled her eyes as she held her hand out and her flying oar appeared.

"I'm going to spirit world to check in with Koenma." she said as she flew off into the sky. Kuwabara looked to Kurama.

"So you guys are going to schrmage huh?" Mind if I tag along? I wouldn't mind getting in some practice." Hiei cocked his head to the side.

"Yes, I suppose it does get embarrassing falling flat on your face, you could use the practice falling in another direction, it might liven things up a bit." Kuwabara growled and clenched his fist.

"Oh yea? Well at least when I occasionally fall people can tell the difference! When you fall down no one notices!" Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Are we going to fight or not?" He held up his bandaged right arm. "I am feeling an itch." Kuwabara grimaced and stepped back.

"Y…..You wouldn't really use that on us would you?"

"Lets find out!" Hiei grinned evilly as he took off running.

"Hey wait for us!" Yelled Yusuke as he and the rest took off after the fire Demon.

Meanwhile Keiko and Yukina were sitting on a court square foutation. There were only a couple of other people in the yard because of the cold. Yukina was freezing and thawing a tiny part of the water.

"So how long have you been searching for your -"

"Brother" A quiet male voice spoke, making both girls jump a mile into the air. Standing before them was a tall medium built man with short dark green hair that waved around his ears. He had dark brown eyes and a small nose. He was wearing a suit and tie; he bowed as he said -

"Forgive me I did not mean to startle you." He said smiling. "My name is-"

"Zaldin Sohma?" Boton frowned as she repeated the name to the prince of the spirit world.

"Yes and I am afraid it's not good." He said, sitting behind his desk. "I should have seen this coming!" Koenma pounded his tiny fists on the desk as he stood up in his chair. "Go back to the human world and warn them! Then radio me and I will explain everything….well what are you waiting for? This is urgent! GO NOW!" he shouted at Boton as she flew out the window.

"Please don't let me be to late." she thought.

This "Zaldin Sohma" that was standing in front of them seemed off to Keiko.

"As I was saying Miss Yukina, I can take you to your brother."

Yukina gasped. "You…..You know my brother?" Her eyes widened with hope. Zaldin smiled.

"Yes he is a good friend of mine. He has been looking for you for a long time; I have been trying to help him." Yukina wanted to believe him so badly but something made the scars, that she got from the human crime lord Gonzo Torukane, on her arms prickle. As she absently rubbed them she glanced at Keiko, who was almost scowling. Zaldin didn't miss this; in fact he used it to his advantage, as he blew air out of his nose he said:

"Of course I can understand your hesitation; you are more than welcome to bring your friend along." He gestured to Keiko who stiffened. "Or you are perfectly welcome to decline my request. I told him that you wouldn't believe a stranger on the street." Zaldin waved as he turned to leave. Yukina stepped forward with her hand out stretched to catch this stranger.

It happened very quickly. One moment he was lounging on a tree branch above the fool, who was sitting under him, both to one side of the clearing outside of town where he and kurama had first met Yusuke. The pair were silently watching the sprit detective, who was grunting, while trying to pry kurama's thorn less rosewhip from around his neck. Hiei and Kuwabara were on their feet in an instant, glowering toward the city.

"Was that -" Kazuma started

"Yukina" Hiei shouted as he sprinted from branch to branch, back toward the city. Yusuke and Kurama, scrimmage abandoned, followed kuwabara on foot.

Keiko stood frozen, unsure of what to do. She had a very bad feeling about this stranger, and didn't want to be around him. But on the other hand she didn't want to leave Yukina alone, especially if this guy was going to hurt her. Keiko had just made up her to mind to run quickly back for Yusuke and the others when she heard -

"Wait! I will come with you, please take me to my brother." Yukina's eyes shined as she said this last precious word. Unknowly the ice apparition sent out a very powerful burst of happy energy that was felt for miles.

A few minutes later when the four rounded the corner into the square, the only one there was Boton. She was sitting on the edge of the fountain, staring at the concrete below. Kurama calmly went and sat down beside her.

"I was to late." she mumbled sadly.

Kuwabara was bent over double trying to catch his breath, Hiei growled, as Yusuke stepped forward and asked,

"Boton? What's going on? Where are Yukina and Keiko?" For he knew without a doubt that Keiko would never willing leave Yukina's side if she was in trouble. So whatever trouble Yukina was in, Keiko was in as well.

"Hello? Hello?" A disembodied Koenma called.

"Ogre is this thing on? Boton? Boton where are you? Did you get there in time to warn them?"

Boton looked up sadly as she bent down and picked up the briefcase that was actually a 2 way radio with sprit world. The Grim Reaper shook her head.

"No Koenma sir, I didn't get back in time, Keiko and Yukina are both gone." she said.

"What the hell are you talking about gone? Gone where? What's going on here?" Yusuke alternated between yelling at the screen and Boton. Koenma sighed.

"His name is Zaldin Sohma. He used to work for me. He is part demon, part human, a half breed that -"

"WHAT THE HELL? You just let them run around unchecked?" Yusuke was down on his hands and knees yelling at the computer screen. Koenma narrowed his eyes.

"If you will allow me to finish?" Yusuke rocked back on his heels, a sheepish expression on his face.

"Oh right."

"You had better hurry up, I am losing what little patience I started with." Hiei warned. Koenma's eyes widened as he sat back in his chair and folded his hands on his desk as he said,

"Yes, well, as I was saying, Zaldin is half human, half demon. His mother was a demon that escaped into human world and blended in much as Hiei and Kurama have done. She met Zaldin's father and gave birth to him, but she soon grew bored and left them. Sprit world kept tabs on Zaldin after we lost track of his mother." Koenma coughed "All was well until Zaldin was 5. His father was killed in a car accident. Naturally we had to intervene. We couldn't let a child with dormant demon blood loose in the human world to an unknown future. So I sent and envoy to pick him up. They did and as far as human word is concerned, Zaldin Sohma died with his father. My envoy brought him here and we raised him -"

"YOU raised him?" Who raised you?" Kuwabara asked laughing.

"Do you want to hear this story or not? Koenma demanded waving his arms up and down.

"Oh sorry." Kuwabara said.

"Anyway as I was saying, we raised him and taught him right from wrong. Monitored him for signs of his demon heritage, and when he got older we gave him a job here in my office. Everything was fine until a few months ago. When Yukina was kidnapped, Zaldin changed. He became quiet and withdrawn. He began asking questions. But not about Torukane or Yukina. He began asking questions about the four of you. I didn't think anything of it. In fact I was secretly glad of it. If he began to take an interest in Yususke then I couldn't see the harm in it. But I was wrong. About a week ago Zaldin left. Spirit world intelligence has uncovered that Torukane awoke something in him, and he wants to continue what he started. Zaldin has kidnapped Yukina to profit of her tears."

Hiei growled mencaly as he turned on his heel and prepared to run.

"Do you know where you are going?" Kurama asked quietly, still sitting next to Boton.

"Wait a minute." Yusuke said. "If this Zaldin guy wants to profit off Yukina's tears, why did he take Keiko?"

Hiei spun around on his heel so fast Yusuke didn't even know he had until there was an accusing finger pointed at him.

"Perhaps she was the reason? If you can't keep your little girlfriend under control, then I will. You do remember out first meeting do you not?"

Yusuke growled as he raised his fist.

"Oh yea?" he shouted. "Well maybe if your valuable little sister could defend herself we wouldn't -" Yusuke faltered under a look that made even Kurama uneasy.

"Wh….what did you just say Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked quietly.

Yusuke paled as he took a step back.

"Oh crap, he really is going to murder me this time!" he thought. "Damnit! I didn't mean to! He just made me so mad! If he hadn't brought Keiko into this. It's his own fault!" he thought. Hiei glared dangerously at Yusuke, while Kurama took a slow step forward, as if to keep the fire demon from killing the boy.

As Hiei stepped toward Yusuke he withdrew his sword and pressed the tip gently into Urameshi's neck. Kurama slid his hand to the back of his own neck ready to pull out his rose whip if need be, but careful not to provoke Hiei. Yuskuke didn't move.

"I vowed my vengeance once, and now today I renew that pledge. The only reason you are still breathing is that I have more pressing matter to attend to then you." As he spoke, Hiei ever so slightly pressed the tip of his sword into Yusuke's flesh, causing a thin trickle of crimson blood on Yusuke's neck. Hiei returned his sword to its sheath. Moments later Kwuabara's fist came out of nowhere and connected with Yusuke's jaw. Yusuke glared at him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" He demanded.

"Yukina….is….Hiei's…..sister?" Kuwabara continued to punch Yusuke with every word he spoke. Kazuma fell to his knees. "Why didn't you tell me? First with Genkai at the tournament, now this? How many other secrets are you hiding from me?" he demanded in a whisper.

Yusuke walked over and held out his hand like he was going to comfort Kuwabara, then right hooked him under the chin, and sent him flying into one of the buildings surrounding the court square.

"Now listen to me you clod! We already explained Genkai to you…SO LET IT GO ALREADY! As for Yukina, it's your own damn fault that you didn't know she is Hiei's sister. I know it's hard for you, but think and try to remember the first time we saw her. On the video tape from spirit world? You ran off half cocked before the movie was over. The only reason Boton and I know is because of that tape. As for Kurama, well you will have to ask him! It's not a big conspiracy to keep things from you, we didn't tell you because -"

"I would not allow them to." Hiei cut in icily. "I do not want anyone to know, especially Yukina."

"YOU!" Kuwabara stood up and narrowed his eyes at Hiei. "You sit there and LIE to her face everyday! She is out there looking for her brother everyday, and all along you have been right here! Why why wouldn't you tell her? You make me sick! What do you feel high and mig-"

"ENOUGH!" Hiei roared. "I will find and save Yukina, and then I am going to come back and get my revenge on you all." With that Hiei was in the air and gone.

"Damnit, he's right. We need to go save them, and then we can all kill each other later." Yusuke rounded on the still open briefcase and pointed at the screen.

"Pacifier breath! Where are they?" Koenma narrowed his eyes but said,

"Yes…well…. We don't know." Everyone fell over, legs twitching in the air. Yusuke jumped up first.

"What do you mean you don't know? How are we suppose to save them if you don't know where they are?" he yelled.

"Wait a minute!" Yelled Kwuabara happily. He held up his pinky in front of his face and looked cross eyed at it.

"My red pinky string of LOVE!" Kwuabara frowned. "I can't see it…why can't I see it?" Kazuma began to wiggle his finger. Yusuke rolled his eyes as Kurama stood up.

"I believe I know. Hiei and I could feel Yukina, and a stranger's energy. Yukina's energy is gone, which is worrisome, but the strangers is very strong. I can easily follow the scent."

"Wait why cant Kwuabara and I sense this stranger's energy? We felt Yukina's." asked Yusuke.

"Yes, you could feel Yukina because you are both attuned to her. However because this demon's blood is mixed with that of a humans, I believe that deluded it enough to allow him to slide under the two of yours notice. I on the other hand can tell that his blood is 47% demon and 51% human. However as I said Yukina's trail stops here. Her energy was happy when we felt it. But think, did either of you notice that it got weaker as we got closer, and now that we are here I can not sense her at all. Can either of you?"

"No….no I can't." said Yusuke slowly. They both looked at Kwuabara who was still staring sadly at his pinky.

"Nor can I, but this stranger's energy is strong as if he was standing next to us."

"So we could be walking into a trap?…..Oh goody."

"Who cares?" Kuwabara yelled. "Even if it is a trap, can we please just go? I mean who knows what he is doing to her if he is after her tears!"

"Right." Kurama nodded then turned to Boton.

"Since Keiko and Yukina are both in danger would you mind keeping a watch over my mother?" Yusuke stepped forward

"What are you thinking Kurama?"

"Nothing at all, just being cautious."

"Yea sure no problem, Kurama." Boton said as she jumped on her paddle and flew off.

"Alright, let's go" said the fox demon as he took off, Yusuke and Kuwabara close behind.

Hiei ran as fast as he could along the stranger's trail, but he couldn't out run his own thoughts.

"The oaf, he knows. If he tells her…..if she finds out….she cant, she can't know….If he tells her, I will kill his precious cat. …. If she knew…" Hiei shook his head and ran faster. "I am coming sister, hold on."

Minutes later when Hiei arrived at the end of the strangers trail, he was in front of a large mouthed cave. Hiei stood in front and used his Jagon eye, to see inside the cave. He growled angrily when all he could see was Kurama, Yusuke, and Kwuabara standing in a large well lit cavern. Just standing not doing anything. Hiei tore into the cave, and within moments was standing beside them. He looked around franticly but couldn't see his twin or anyone else. All was silent but for a small clicking noise.

"What is this? Where are they? Why are you just standing here?" he demanded. Kurama answered as he put his hand out in front of him.

"We can not move forward. What would you have us do?" he asked. Hiei scowled as he put his own hand out, and touched something hard that he couldn't see.

"What is this?" he yelled.

"Greetings Hiei." a voice came from above "I was hoping you come." They all looked up to see Zaldin Sohma standing in mid-air.

"WHAT? Where did he come from? He wasn't there a minute ago!" yelled a shocked Kuwabara.

"You are correct." Zaldin said as he leapt down from his invisible perch and landed gracefully a few feet in front of the group. Yusuke tried to run to him, fist ready…..and flat into the invisible barrier he forgot was there.

"What is this? What kind of game are you playing?" Kurama asked in his famously calm voice. Zaldin smiled.

"Come now, I'm sure that fool Koenma told you all about me."

"Yea, he told us alright." Kuwabara almost whispered. "He told us you were a heartless greedy bastard just like Torukane. You kidnapped Yukina so you could torture her until she cries!" By the time he was done Kuwabara was yelling. Zaldin smiled, as the clicking started again.

"Really? Interesting. I thought he knew me better than that." All of the sudden the Invisible barrier was gone. Yusuke and Hiei ran forward, as

"Spirit sword" was yelled by Kwuabara and

"Rose Whip" was cried by Kurama.

As the all rushed toward Zaldin, he leapt backward on one leg and, with out any outward sign erected another invisible wall, Kuwabara, slightly ahead of everyone else ran straight into it, his sword disappearing. Every one else skidded to a horrified stop and they looked at Zaldin, who was standing between Yukina and Keiko, whose bodies were hovering vertically in the air. Zaldin draped an arm around each of their shoulders. Both girls had glowing bands around their ankles, their hands behind their backs. Yukina appeared to be unconscious as her head was on her chest and her long blue hair had fallen over her face, so they could not see her. Keiko's head was laying on her chest as well, both girls appeared unharmed.

"Ah, Keiko!" Yusuke yelled as he tried unsuccessfully to get to her. Unplanned Hiei and Kuwabara both pulled out their swords, and tried to stab the transparent barrier within and inch of each other. It had no effect.

"Ah, ah, ah" Zaldin said as, right before their eyes, Yukina and Keiko vanished into thin air.

"WHAT? How did you -" Kuwabara started, but Yusuke interrupted.

"Bring them back! Let them go now, and we might let you die quickly."

Zaldin just annoying chuckled again.

"Tell me Kurama, Hiei. Can you sense them?" he asked almost happily. Hiei said nothing. But Kurama narrowed his eyes.

"So it is your doing that we can not then?" He asked.

"Naturally. Though I have to admit I am a bit releaved. I wasn't sure that my powers were strong enough to fool you Kurama, or your Jagon Hiei, in which case I would already be dead I am sure." Hiei raised his fist in anger.

"Jagon or not I will kill you. Now tell us what you want!" Hiei yelled.

"Simple what I want really, but if I had asked you would have only laughed at me I am sure. Ironic really, in a way this is your own fault Hiei, but in a moment I will lower the barrier in front of you. But be advised if any of you attack me, Yukina or Keiko will be killed."

"What makes you think that one of us won't reach you before you get the girls?" Yusuke asked.

"This." As Zaldin spoke, Keiko's body appeared vertically in front of Yusuke, hovering above the ground, while Yukina's body was 10 feet in the air above them.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara shouted as he reached toward her.

"I am the one supporting them. As you can see I can move them at will." Without seeing how it was done, both girls vanished within the blink of an eye, and reappeared in each others spot. "Not only can I cover and levitate them, I can move them. So I wouldn't try to attack me if I were you. If I were to rendered unconscious one of them was in the air, she would fall to her death. But if you think you could catch her, I ask you to indulge me; I am going to let down the barrier as I said. Kuwabara if you would be so kind as to attack me with your spirit sword? I advise the rest of you not to attack me, though I know that the temptation will be great." Yusuke, who had rested his hand on the wall when Keiko had appeared, stumbled slightly, when the wall evaporated, he fell into it with all his might trying to reach Yukina's body as it vanished into thin air again. Yusuke growled as he righted himself in time to see Hiei jump up, yanking his sword from its place on his back.

"Hiei! No!" Kurama yelled, seeing what was coming. Suddenly from out of no where Yukina's body was in front of Zaldin's. Hiei's eyes widened in horror as he swiftly moved his sword, nearly impaling himself on it as he slammed midair into another invisible brick wall, and slid to the ground.

"I warned you not to try that. That is the final time I will protect you from yourself, try that again and one of the girls will die." Zaldin said as Yukina vanished into thin air yet again.

"You're not a man! What kind of coward are you? You kidnap girls and then hide behind them? I will kill you with my bare hands!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Calm down Kuwabara, apparently we can do nothing to help Ukina or Keiko until he allows us to." Kurama said as he turned to face Zaldin. "Explain yourself! Why have you brought us here?"

"I will tell you, if you think you can restrain yourselves? The only fields that I have up right now are around my bait. There is nothing between us, nothing to stop you from killing me where I stand…..Oh except the fact that one of your friends would plummet to her death, and the other is right here." Zaldin put his hand out to the level of his chest in front of him, as if it were resting on an invisible shoulder. His other hand was in his pocket, the assumed scorce of the clicking noise. "So if you want to kill me, by all means here I am." he finished by spreading his arms out. None moved a muscle. Zaldin grinned and lowered his arms.

"Good that's what I thought. Now we can get down to business, I almost didn't go through with it. That poor ice apparition's face when I told her I knew her bother and would take her to him, she just lit up, I hated to disappoint her." he shrugged. "But that's business," Hiei was shaking with rage, his fist clenched so hard he drew blood from his own palm. Zaldin noticed this and with a grin said,

"Close Hiei but it is not your blood that I am after."

"What the hell does that mean?" Yusuke demanded.

"Very simple Hiei, do me one little favor and I will release your sister and her friend." As he spoke Zaldin removed his hand from his pocket, to reveal the source of the clicking noise. In his out stretched hand, he held about dozen marble-sized gems - Yukina's tears.

"YOU BASTARD! What did you do to her?" Kuwabara yelled as his spirit sword erupted from his hand, and Kurama jumped in front of him arms spread.

"No Kuwabara! We must hear him out! I assure you that your rage is not solitary. But until we know his plan and weakness, we cannot safely proceed."

"Good call Kurama that is once again that prized calm you are so famous for, but rest assured that the apparition was not harmed. I learned from watching Torukane where her pressure points were." He said grinning.

Yusuke paled as Zaldin's meaning sunk in, he balled his fist in anger unientunally it began to glow. Zaldin smirked.

"Yusuke…contain yourself…..you wouldn't want to injure her more would you?" As he spoke, Keiko appeared in front of him, vertically hovering. Zaldin shoved the hand that held Ukina's tears into his pocket then used both to gently push up Keiko's sleeves, to reveal Five thin precise cuts on the inside of each of her arms.

"Now Hiei, what I want from you is quite simple as I said, so if you would be so kind as to cry a few tears for me, we could all be on our way."

For a few moments there was a completely shocked silence where, Kurama blinked, Kuwabara's mouth actually fell open, and Hiei did not move. Yusuke despite the seriousness of the situation clutched his ribs and began to laugh hysterically,

"Yo….Yo….You want….H…Hiei….to ….cry?" the spirit detective gasped as a mental image, of Hiei curled up in the corner sobbing like a child, filled his head. The image transferred to Kuwabara, who as he began to laugh, gasped,

"Do….does Hiei…ev….even know how to cry?"

Hiei growled dangerously and said, "I fail to see the Humor, while you stand there braying like imbeciles, he holds the lives of the girls you both claim to love." Both Kuwabara and Yusuke sobered immediately.

"Right." they nodded.

"As I said, if I had asked you on the street, Hiei, you would have laughed and then killed me. But think about it for one moment!" Zaldin said excitedly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out Yukina's tear gems. "These are rare in their own right, but compared to the black tear gems, which are only shed by male apparitions, these are worthless." Zaldin let the tears fall through his fingers and clatter to the floor. "I have worked for spirit world all my life, so I know that among your mothers people Hiei, only 14 males have survived, and of those 14 only 5 ever cried black tear gems."

"Hiei can no more cry at will than Kuwabara can sprout wings and fly." Kurama said. "I understand how you are hiding them. Your powers are great indeed to be hiding their bodies, and their energies as well as your own. But that's just it isn't it? Your not really hiding them are you? Only manipulating the air around them, much as I do with plants."

"You are correct as usual Kurama, thank the spirit world training and my mother's demon blood that is in my veins. But you see I thought we might hit this little snag, so I am prepared." With barely a flick of his wrist, Keiko's body, which had been hovering visibly in front of Zaldin, began hurdling toward the cave wall behind them. Yusuke jumped up and caught her midair.

"What kind of trick is this?" he demanded as he clutched her protectively.

"No trick, she served her purpose, since she is of no use to me, her safety can no longer be guaranteed."

In Yusuke's arms Keiko moaned as she blinked and clutched Yusuke's shirt.

"Where am I? What happened?" she asked

"It's alright Keiko, you are safe now." He told her gently as he swung her around to stand on her own feet, ready to catch her if needed. "I know you are scared right now, but I need you to trust me, run back through the cave and go home. I will be there later." Keiko, fist clutched to her chest, eyes wide with fear, nodded silently, turned and fled. Yusuke watched her run, then turned back, surprised to see Yukina's body where Keiko's had been.

"As I said, I learned from her. This is your last chance, will you cry for me Hiei?" Zaldin asked. Hiei tensed, as Zaldin looked at him, every muscle screaming for blood. Suddenly a small sleek blade appeared in Zaldin's hand, and before anyone could do anything, he cut a thin line across Yukina's cheek, she didn't flinch or move but Hiei flew into a blinding rage, as he jumped into the air, sword in hand he screamed,

"NOW YOU DIE!" As he came down, Hiei directed his sword for Zaldin's heart. Zaldin glanced up and smiled as he manipulated the air at the last moment, shifting his body. Causing Hiei's sword to slice the ice apportions shoulder. Hiei quickly pulled his sword out, and stared at the blood on it. Her blood. For five heart beats no one even dared to breathe.

"No." Hiei whispered, eyes widened in horror, as he and his sword fell to the ground.

"No! Yukina!" Kuwabara yelled as Zaldin smiled.

"I did warn you." he said, and with another flick of his wrist Yukina's body, cheek and shoulder bloody, was tossed casually to the floor, as a ping click was heard through out the cavern.

"She served her purpose." Zaldin said as he bent down and picked up the marble sized black gem stone, near his foot. He held it in his hand for 10 blissful seconds, the greed in his eyes shone brilliantly before three simultaneous attacks hit him at once with cries of:

"Spirit sword get longer!"

"Rose Whip."

"SHOTGUN!"

All three attacks hit within seconds of each other, but moments before any of them, Hiei rolled onto Yukina's body protecting her with his own as the rose whip caught Zaldin's wrists together, forcing them open and the black tear gem to bounce to the floor. The spirit sword, glowing as a dull amber, ziged zaged across the cavern pierced Zaldin's stomach, who groaned and tried to double over just as Yusuke's shotgun blast hit him square in the chest, blasting him into the cave wall, where he fell to the ground, motionless.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara yelled as he ran forward, before Zaldin even hit the ground. Hiei gently got off of her, lept over to Zaldin's body and began to pummel it.

Yusuke and Kuwabara knelt down on either side of the ice apparition, who was beginning to stir.

"Yukina, my love, I'm here!" Kuwabara told her taking her right hand. Ukina clenched her other hand instinctively around something small that called to her as Kurama put a hand on Hiei's shoulder, who ceased punching immediately.

"Go heal her fox." He said so that only Kurama could hear. Kurama nodded and turned his back to find Kuwabara holding Yukina in his arms.

"We are taking her to Genkai's temple." Yusuke said. A small breeze in his hair told Kurama that Hiei had already fled, so he followed the other two out of the cave.

When Yukina had awoken, she was bandaged, covered in blankets, and surrounded by Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Keiko on one side of her bed. Genkai sitting cross legged in the corner, Kurama, Boton on the other side of her pallet, and unbeknownst to her, Hiei on a tree branch outside, who breathed a sigh of relief when she struggled to sit up.

"No. Do not get up. You were injured Yukina, do you remember?" Kurama asked her softly

I remember walking with Keiko in the courtyard…." They all took turns filling her in on what had happened. They told her that she and Keiko had been kidnapped for her tears, and she had been injured in the process. But with Boton, Kurama, and Genkai's healing powers she would be fine in a few days. Kuwabara was about to tell Yukina the truth with his head was suddenly filled with violent images of Eikichi.

"Kazuma? Are you ok? You look so pale." Yukina asked. Kuwabara started and said "No no I'm fine." he said smiling; he shook his head trying to clear the images and not wanting to upset her. After apologizing to Keiko for getting her kidnapped, thanking everyone for coming to her rescue yet again, and assuring everyone that she was quite comfortable. With promises to be back tomorrow (or in five minutes in Kuwabara's case) Yukina was left alone for one quiet moment. Her hand was stiff, so she unclenched and stretched it. Yukina didn't look down as her tear gem bounced off the hard wood floor. She didn't need to be reminded of the trouble that she put her friends through. Gingerly she pressed her hand to her shoulder to cool the inflamed and throbbing flesh. As she looked around the small room, her eyes eventually fell on the tear gem, lying on the floor, and her heart stopped. It was black. Yukina reached for it and held it up in front of her. She blinked scarcely daring to believe, what she held in her hand, what it meant. She held a black tear gem that was only made by males, any male would be her brother. Suddenly something moved outside, she whipped her head toward the window and looked out into the trees, Yukina gasped.


End file.
